1. Field of the Invention
The invention related generally to an improved worm bait box which facilitates easier access to worms, prevents leakage and is much less expensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time there are several bait box designs on the market which allow the worms to be turned over in the box, thereby exposing the worms for easy access. These designs contain a top and a bottom aperture and lids with clamps, hasps, hinges, or rubber bands to hold the lids on. This is not only awkward and cumersome to handle but is also expensive to construct. They are not water-tight. This would allow moisture and mud leakage because one lid and one aperture is always on the bottom of the box exposing the openings around the lid edges. In addition, when worms are needed the lids must be removed requiring two hands. Finally, there are no air holes to provide oxygen for the worms unless one lid is always off. This requires constant lid removal and reapplication each time the worms settle to the bottom. These designs also require at least four or more separate pieces to construct the final assembly.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention is developed with a simple one-piece, water-tight, inexpensive construction with only one aperture and no lids. This prevents leakage and difficult handling problems. Bottom crawling worms are exposed by simply rotating the box 90.degree. with one hand. Also, because of it's strategically placed single aperture worms are always provided with oxygen to sustain longer life. This also provides more vigorous bait. Because of its low cost construction it, along with the lid, could also be used as a worm shipping and storage container. The lid could then be removed and bait could be used with no worm transfers required.